The present invention relates to an operation input device used for a computer, multimedia, video game, or the like and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) input device such as a space control mouse which provides a high-operability man-machine interface environment.
The present invention also relates to an operation input device applied to a gesture (spatial motion pattern) input system for implementing an expanded input function based on operation patterns and motion patterns of an operator.
As a conventional computer input device to which an operation input device of this type is applied, for example, an operation system is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-28591. According to this operation system, the function of a conventional two-dimensional mouse is expanded by incorporating an acceleration sensor or the like into the two-dimensional mouse as in a 3D mouse or space control mouse, thereby using the two-dimensional mouse as a three-dimensional input device.
In addition, as a device using a scheme of measuring the extent of bending of each finger or palm of the operator with optical fibers and resistive elements mounted on a glove, a data glove or the like is commercially available (Data Glove available from VPL Research; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,937,444 and 5,097,252).
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-102046 discloses another device designed to detect the shape, motion, and the like of the hand by an image processing scheme.
In using the above operation system like a 3D mouse, since the function of the two-dimensional mouse is expanded, the operator must newly learn a unique operation method based on operation commands for the mouse. This puts a new burden on the operator.
In a device like the above data glove, optical fibers and pressure-sensitive elements are mounted on finger joints to detect changes in the finger joints in accordance with changes in light amount and resistance. For this purpose, many finger joints must be measured. This complicates the device and its control system.
To wear a device like a data glove, calibration or initialization is required to fit the shape of the hand of each user. That is, not every person can readily use such a device. If the glove greatly differs in size from the hand of a person, he/she cannot use it.
When the user wears such a device, he/she has the feeling of being restrained because of the glove-like shape of the device. In addition, since the fingertips and the like are covered with the device, delicate work and operation with the fingertips are hindered. Therefore, the user cannot always wear the device during operation.
In the scheme of detecting the shape, motion, and the like of the hand by the above image processing, a problem arises in terms of the camera position at which the image is captured, and limitations are imposed on the image captured at the position, resulting in poor mobility and portability. Furthermore, the processing apparatus and system for image processing are complicated.
As described above, the respective conventional operation systems have various problems.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide an operation input device which can be realized by a simple system configuration, imposes no new burden on the operator, eliminates the necessity to perform calibration and initialization when the operator wears the device, readily allows anyone to use the device, and allows the operator to perform delicate work and operation with his/her fingertips without any interference.
In order to achieve the above object, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operation input device comprising:
back-of-hand detection means which is mounted on a back of a hand of an operator to detect a motion or posture of the back of the hand of the operator;
spatial coordinate computation means for obtaining a position or posture of the back of the hand of the operator in a three-dimensional coordinate system on the basis of an output from the back-of-hand detection means;
finger posture detection means which is mounted near a tip of a finger of the operator to detect a posture of the finger of the operator;
finger shape estimation means for computing the posture of the finger with respect to the back of the hand of the operator from an output from the finger posture detection means by using an output from the spatial coordinate computation means;
hand shape estimation means for obtaining an overall shape of the hand of the operator on the basis of the outputs from the back-of-hand detection means and the finger shape estimation means; and
operation input analysis means for generating a command by a predetermined scheme on the basis of the outputs from the hand shape estimation means and the spatial coordinate computation means.
According to another aspect, there is provided an operation input device comprising:
a plurality of position or posture sensors which are respectively mounted on fingers and back of a hand of an operator to detect positions or postures of the fingers and back of the hand of the operator;
first means for obtaining a shape of the hand of the operator on the basis of outputs from the sensors; and
second means for generating and output a command in accordance with the shape obtained by the first means.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operation input device for performing input operation on the basis of a shape, spatial position, posture, and motion of a hand of an operator, comprising:
back-of-hand detection means for detecting a spatial motion or posture of a back of the hand of the operator;
spatial coordinate computation means for obtaining a position or posture in a three-dimensional space on the basis of information from the back-of-hand detection means;
finger posture detection means for detecting a bending motion or posture of a distal end portion extending from a first joint of each finger;
finger shape estimation means for estimating an overall shape of a finger by estimating a bending angle of the distal end portion of the finger with respect to the back of the hand on the basis of pieces of information detected by the spatial coordinate computation means and the finger posture detection means;
hand shape estimation means for estimating a shape of the hand on the basis of information of the overall shape of each finger from the finger shape estimation means; and
operation input analysis means for determining a command to be input by analyzing operation input information from pieces of information from the spatial coordinate computation means and the hand shape estimation means.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.